The Day After Christmas
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "A Gift from the Heart" by iloveromance. The holidays may be over, but Niles and Daphne's love is just beginning. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Although I loved Andrea (iloveromance)'s story, I couldn't help feeling like there was something missing. So of course, I had to write this little scene. It's mostly fluff, but I doubt anyone will mind! :)

Niles looked at Daphne, still unable to believe that she loved him. Standing here, on Frasier's balcony, watching the beautiful stars shine over all of Seattle, he felt as if he were the happiest man on earth.

"It's so pretty up here, isn't it?" Daphne asked.

Niles nodded. "Yes, but the most beautiful part isn't those stars. They're much too far away. I'd rather look at the beauty that's right here in front of me."

"Oh, Niles," Daphne whispered. She kissed him again. She wondered how she could've ever waited so long to realize how he felt and that she loved him too. It was such a wonderful feeling. Then she looked back into the apartment at the tree. In just a few days, it would be gone, and life would return to normal. The thought saddened her.

"Daphne, what's the matter?" Niles asked, seeing the expression on her face.

"Well, it's just that I never really had a chance to enjoy the holidays, being so worried about your father and all. And now it's all over."

Niles took her in his arms, doing his best to comfort her. "Oh, please don't be sad. Tomorrow, we can go out for dinner, just the two of us. It can be like our own private Christmas celebration. It doesn't matter what the calendar says."

Daphne pulled out of the embrace. "You'd really do that, just to make me happy?"

"I'd do anything in the world to make you happy, Daphne. I love you."

Their kiss lingered. Daphne could hardly bear to tear herself away. "I'll be right back. I have to go get something in me room." With that, she rushed back into the apartment, leaving Niles completely bewildered. He hoped he hadn't upset her in any way. But before he could wonder any more, she'd returned.

"Well, what do you think?"

Niles could hardly believe it. She'd put on the sweater and scarf he'd given her. They looked even more stunning on her than he'd thought. "You've never looked lovelier."

"I can't thank you enough. Your father and brother mean well. They try to get me nice things. But you're the only one who really listens to me. I still can't believe you remembered me favorite colors. Not even me own brothers could recall what they were!"

"I always paid attention to you. How could I not, when you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on? And besides that, you're also one of my closest friends. You're not the only one who gets ignored sometimes, Daphne. Frasier's so wrapped up in his show and his fame. Sometimes I wonder why he even bothers to associate with me."

This time Daphne offered a comforting embrace. "Your brother can be a bit self-centered at times." She couldn't resist smiling. They both knew that was a gross understatement. "But he loves you. And I know your father is awfully proud of you, too."

Niles smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And if it helps, I think you're a very sweet man, and I couldn't ask for a better friend. Knowing you love me feels like a dream come true. I wish I could do something to make you as happy as you've made me."

"You've already given me much more than I deserve by telling me you love me. I was just feeling sorry for myself, I guess."

Daphne looked at him for a moment. She could tell that he was still hurting a bit. He'd spent so many years living in Frasier's shadow, and one conversation could not undo all of that. She kissed him again quickly. "Perhaps we should be getting to bed. We'll both be need to get plenty of sleep."

Niles looked at her, momentarily confused. "What for?"

Daphne laughed. "We're going to have our own Christmas tomorrow, remember? That means tonight is Christmas Eve!"

Niles laughed. He loved this side of Daphne. His sadness from just a few moments ago had vanished completely. "I guess I don't need to worry about leaving anything out for Santa Claus. There's nothing he can bring me that could make me any happier than what I've already got." After one more kiss, he led her back in from the balcony. His heart ached at the thought of leaving her and going home all by himself. But as he glanced at her one last time before walking out the door, he remembered what she'd told him tonight. As long as she loved him, he could find a reason to be happy.

**The End**


End file.
